


toph's wedding.

by Metalotaku



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: old work. was a hard core sokka toph shipper.





	toph's wedding.

Toph Bei Fong's Big Day-

In a peaceful garden full of trees, flowers, and birds. Toph sits on a stone bench, petting Momo. She's in a white and pale green dress, the veil dangling over her hair. Her eyes look off in the distance like usual, her head turned slightly so her ear faces the coming person.

"Are you ready, Toph?" Katara asked. She was in a pale blue dress with a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Yeah, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be in this stuffy dress." Toph took to her feet as Momo glided onto Katara's head. Once Toph was standing she dusted off her dress a bit.  
Katara smiled, then wrinkled her nose.

"Where are your shoes?" Katara asked.

"He got me in a dress for him," Toph said, "he's not going to get me in shoes." Katara smiled and handed Toph the bouquet.

"Come on, let's go, it's your big day and we don't want to hear Sokka whine about us being late to his wedding," Katara said.

"Yeah, he's probably already whining." Toph smiled, and then they both broke out in soft laughter as they left the garden.

 

"Where are they?" Sokka whinned. "they should've been here an ten minutes ago aang."

"Don't worry Sokka, they'll be here soon." Aang put a comforting hand on sokka's back.

Sokka stood proud at the alter in his warrior uniform and warrior paint. Till about five minutes past when the ceremony was soposed to start.

"You don't think something bad happened do you Aang?"

"No sokka calm down. Everything is fine your just nervous that's all."

Sokka began pacing back and forth. Aang put a calming hand on his shoulder. Sokka looked at him and a wide grin came across Aangs face and then he turned his head to gaze down the path. Sokka followed his gaze and there and the end of the path was Toph with Katara and Momo. Sokka got a glazed look on his face. "Wow she looks gorgeous."

"Yeah she does." Aang said starring at Katara. The girls made their way down the path to the alter.

"Hey twinkle toes, what did you do to my man while we were gone?" She smiled at Aang. And he smiled back.

"Hey, you ready for this Toph?" Sokka asked.

"I've been ready for this. How about you Sokka? Think you can handle me as your wife for the rest of your life?" Toph replied with a grin.

"Oh yes. I can handle you, now and forever." He smiled back at her. Aang and Katara stood behind the two of them and smiled across at each other.

"Ahem, do you want me to perform this wedding ceremony or would you two prefer to do this yourselves?" King Bumi asked as he stood taping his foot at them.

"Sorry." Toph and Sokka said together. As they turned and faced him to begin the ceremony.


End file.
